1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tents, and more particularly describes a portable, lightweight tent, which has, for transportation, a lightweight and compact rectangular container, which, when opened, forms an integral support-portion and covering-portion of the erected enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lightweight and portable personal enclosure has been a useful and desirable item for the soldier, hiker, cyclist and motorist. Because of the inherent vulnerability of the fabrics often used in such enclosures, it has also been an object of the invention to integrate an enclosure such as that previously described, with a sturdy and protective container.
A knapsack tent is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 39,150 to L. Joubert. A tent in which the rectangular hinged container serves as the floor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 143,037 to J. B. Smith. However, in that case, a relatively large container, 40 inches wide and 51/2 feet long is required and, because its designation as a "floor" dictates the maximum size of the enclosure, it restricts the portability of the combination.
More recently, a sunshade awning with the awning material also comprising the outside of the container is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,086 to A. J. Biagosch, but the soft material provides only limited protection.
All of the foregoing inventions have limitations either in their enormous size, or the lack of a durable and protective container which can also serve as a useful portion of the completed enclosure.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in such portable enclosures which will result in improved protection for the fabric of the enclosure, the absence of limitation in the size of the completed tent, and the utilization of the container as an effective structural portion of the completed enclosure.